So you want to be a Huntzberger?
by Geordiegirl
Summary: 14 contestants. 1 amazing prize. Crossover One Tree Hill, Gilmore Girls and Spy High. Summary Inside Please RR


A/N I used a lot of characters from different shows and books and there will probably be references to characters from films ect. Ect.. I got the idea for this fic from I want to be a Hilton so most of the challenges will be like them but with some differences. There are characters from One Tree Hill, a lot of Gilmore Girls, and Spy High characters.

Disclaimer—I don't own anything mentioned in this fan fiction except the want to be a Huntzberger.

It was half time at the deciding match of the superbowl. Benjamin T. Stanton Junior. was not having a good game. Since his girlfriend, Lori Huntzberger, had gone to Australia for 4 months he hadn't had a good game. They were America's sweethearts. Both A list celebrities, socialites, gorgeous, in high demand and not to mention they were both heirs and heiresses. She had gone to film the new Bond film, Tomorrow only comes once, and film her new video. Since she had gone Ben hadn't been the same but only 21 more days to go until he saw her beautiful face again, but who's counting? So here he sat in the changing rooms surrounded by his fellow team mates pretending to listen to what his coach was yelling about. He sighed and focused his eyes on the TV that was now broadcasting the half time show.

Shira Huntzberger sat in the Huntzberger box watching as the stage hands prepared for whoever was performing. She looked around at the many family and friends that filled the box. Her sons, her daughter, her husband, her sister and her sons and Shira's sons' girlfriends as well as other friends and family. But one person was missing. Her other daughter-Lori. Out of all of her children Lori was the one she was closest too. Shira had made sure that she was always by Lori's side whenever she shot her music videos, recorded the songs or did any endorsements. Lori had become a famous singer and soon to be famous actress without using her last name she had only used one thing. Her talent. Her eldest son, Logan, was the main heir to the enormous Huntzberger newspaper empire. (the one which had made them one of the richest families in the world) Her other two sons, Lucas and Nathan, were big basketball players and they had just finished their first year at Yale and her youngest, Paige, was launching her own eagerly anticipated fashion line. All the Huntzberger children, and their girlfriends/boyfriends, were well known throughout the world. They had been raised in high society and they were expected to live in high society. Everyone had noticed the difference in Shira since her daughter had gone, it seemed like a part of her had gone missing and quite frankly they wanted that part back. Tomorrow Shira was starting her own reality TV show, so you want to be a Huntzberger? 14 contestants and only one prize it was sure to be the show of the year. Shira wiped her eyes quickly and gave her attention to the stage where the host had just started speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 2005 Superbowl half time show" welcomed the host, Chloe Reed.

"Now I know that spirits are low after the disappointing first half so to cheer you up we have an amazing half time line up"

"Kelly Clarkson" The crowd cheered and clapped

"Justin Timberlake" More applause and wolf whistles

"But our first guest is a mega star, she's had 4 number ones a chart topping album and she's only 20!" Chloe built up the anticipation "She has flown in especially from Australia where she is filming the new Bond film, please give a huge round of applause for…… LORI HUNTZBERGER!"

The crowd went crazy even more crazy than when the game had actually been on. In the changing rooms there was silence as everyone concentrated on the plasma TV waiting to see if the host had been correct. In the Huntzberger booth everyone's faces were pressed against the glass their heartbeats going out of control, especially Shira's. The stadium went pitch black and the strobe lights began flashing on the stage. The music started and with it so did the backup dancers. The dancers crowded round a spot in the centre stage then jumped back to reveal a beautiful blonde

Standing on stage with her head facing to the ground.

Lori Huntzberger raised her head and silently gasped. She knew there were hundreds of thousands of people at the superbowl but when you were stood on stage with every pair of eyes upon you it seemed a lot more. She started singing and immediately the crowd joined in. She showed them the million dollar smile that had graced many covers of Vogue and other magazines. She made her body move to the complicated choreography she had learnt only hours before. Various turns, kicks and jumps while keeping her voice strong and loud. She could hardly hear herself sing over the noise of the crowd which made it very difficult to make sure she hit the rite notes and keys. She finished the song and ended up her legs spread apart, looking up and her left arm lifted high above her. She stood breathing heavily for a moment before the host came over to her. She turned and thanked her dancers and band before facing the host.

"Miss Huntzberger that was an amazing performance. How did you manage to get prepared in the short time you had? Chloe asked pointing another microphone at her. The big screen behind them showed the performance to those who weren't close enough to see.

"Well we finished filming early and so I took the jet back here and I was quickly ushered into a waiting car then I was taken here and I've been in rehearsals for 4 hours" Lori explained, she looked up at her families box and smiled as she saw them all standing at the glass smiling.

"Wow, so did you enjoy being in Australia?"

"Yeah, I'm now proud to say I am an official bond girl" she looked to the crowd and smiled once again and she heard many wolf whistles to which she just lightly laughed "Thanks, it was so much fun but I really missed my family, friends and my boyfriend Ben"

"Have you seen any of them since you arrived?"

"I really haven't had a chance you know? As I said I've been stuck in rehearsals and then when the teams and crowd arrived I was ushered into makeup, I'm really excited to see them 'coz I've been away for a few months and I really missed them" Lori explained while taking a large drink of water. The sweat was dripping off her head, mostly from the heat of the lights.

"I'm sure they are excited to see you too. Now you did bring someone back from Australia with you didn't you?" Chloe asked raising her eye brows slightly and facing the crowd.

"Yeah I did do you want me to go and get her? Lori asked to which Chloe answered yes. Lori made her way to the side of the stage and walked back onto the stage holding a gorgeous golden Labrador puppy. The crowd cooed.

"This is Lilly, she's 12 weeks old and I've fallen in love with her isn't she adorable" Lori snuggled into the dog. Lilly had been the one that had kept her company for the long 3 months she had been away. Chloe didn't get the chance to answer as Ben Stanton came on stage and threw Lori over his shoulder and made his way off stage, followed by Lilly. Much to the amusement of the crowd.

"BEN STANTON PUT ME DOWN"

As soon as they were out of sight safely behind stage he pushed her against the wall, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. He had been waiting so long to do that. When the need for oxygen became too much they regretfully broke apart.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? He said in-between kisses.

"I wanted to surprise you" she said she had forgotten about Lilly who now sat at her feet barking.

"You did that alright" he responded before letting Lori out of his grasp so she could pick up her canine friend.

"Hey Stanton if you can tear yourself away from your girlfriend we need to get back out there" shouted one of his team mates as they passed him. He kissed her one last time and stroked Lilly before making his way back out

"Oh and Ben" Lori shouted

"Yeah" he shouted back

"Go kick some ass" they both smiled and he ran out onto the field with a new found determination.

A/N I know this was all about Ben and Lori but I promise there will be references to Rogan and other various couples but I just wanted to give you an idea of how famous they really are. BTW I know NOTHING about football especially American football so forgive me for the football part. The real competition will start next chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R/R


End file.
